Mejor de lo que pensaba
by Soar97
Summary: [Short-Fic] Porque fue el que inicio algo que resulto ser mucho mejor de lo que pensaron. [Historia de capítulos cortos]
1. Primer Abrazo

— ¿No te importa si hago esto Boruto?

Paso sus brazos por su cintura, y se apegó mas a su cuerpo. En medio de aquella habitación solo ellos dos. Coloco su frente en el hombro de quien había decidido finalmente abrazar. Sintiendo sus mejillas arder finalmente a causa de la situación pesé a su valentía inicial.

— No lo sé Shikadai — fue lo que susurró en respuesta, sin dejar de mirar en ningún momento hacia la pared. Sus mejillas sonrojadas. Su corazón latiendo como si fuera a explotar.

Era extraño, pero se dio cuenta que no al grado de ser incomodo. Al contrario. Sentía sus fuertes brazos rodearlo tan protectora-mente, y con ello solo deseo, para su sorpresa, que nunca Shikadai se separara él.

Sus brazos aun quietos en sus extremidades fueron alzando vuelo y lo termino rodeando de igual manera. Transmitiéndole la misma cálida con la que él lo hacia con tanta devoción hacia su persona.

— Pero quedémonos así por un rato más — susurro de nuevo, escuchando un débil _si_ de su entonces mejor amigo.

El primer abrazo, el más especial.

Porque fue el que inicio algo que resulto ser mucho mejor de lo que pensaron.

...

¡Y que empiece estos Drabble/OS con conexión de mi Brotp ShikaBoru, que también he aceptado con mucha facilidad que igual los veo como Shipp! ❤


	2. Primer Paso

La fresca brisa de primavera hacia que sus cabellos se mecieran. Arriba, en la azotea de aquel edificio de apartamentos, gozaban de la sombra que les daba la pared de la entrada por las escaleras al lugar.

— Mamá hizo este pastel — Boruto extiende un envase pequeño y quita la tapa, mostrando a Shikadai dos generosos trozos de bizcocho de chocolate con cubierta de crema rosa y chispas de colores.

— Hinata-san siempre tan dulce — alaga el chico tomando un trozo y deborandolo en tres mordidas —. Y como siempre, su comida la mejor.

— ¿Como crees que conquisto a papá? — bromea Boruto.

Shikadai le miró de reojo mientras él tomaba el suyo para comer, y observo de hito en hito todas sus expresiones. Sus mejillas se colorearon al pensar en el otro día, en el acogedor abrazo que se dieron en su habitación.

Luego de eso, no habían tenido mas contacto de ese tipo. Algo en que tuvo miedo al principio, al tener una iniciativa como esa con él, pero no más todo transcurrió con normalidad, nada había cambiado en su amistad al menos.

¿Pero que pasaba realmente por su cabeza?

— Boruto.

El rubio alzó la mirada una vez termino su trozo de pastel, pero no contó con quedar debajo de Shikadai al mismo tiempo. Se miraron fijamente. Casi sin pestañear. Sus corazones latiendo con fuerza. Sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Shikadai dando de nuevo el primer paso entre los dos.

— Boruto, lo que paso aquel día — no dejo de mirarlo en ningún momento —. Yo, no lo hice solo por hacerlo — el sonrojo de sus mejillas se identifico — . Yo, realmente me siento bien de esa manera contigo.

Boruto abrió mas sus ojos al escuchar sus palabras, miro aun lado y mordió un dedo tratando de controlar sus nervios con aquel gesto. Shikadai miró aquel gesto muy provocativo, pero se obligó a no ceder a su impulso de depositar sus labios ahí. No, no era momento.

— Yo, tampoco me sentí mal —murmura —. No lo entendí al principio, pero no resulto incomodó, y por eso te dije de continuar — se incorpora un poco. Shikadai medio se sienta, pero aun ambos no dejaban de mirarse —. Eres una persona muy importante para mí, ahora lo veo más que nunca.

Él le miró sorprendido, pero termino sonriendo muy feliz por sus palabras. Enseguida lo rodeo con sus brazos y Boruto sonrío correspondiendole. Ambos podían incluso escuchar el sonido de sus corazones.

— ¿Qué tal una salida?

— ¿Salida?

— Quiero empezar bien contigo.

—Así que ya de por sentado algo entre nosotros — bromeo Boruto.

Shikadai lo apretó mas contra su pecho.

— Aun no, pero quiero suponer que pronto lo será — y para sorpresa de Boruto, le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se sobresalte y cuando vuelven a mirarse fijamente, este solo le miraba sorprendido pero con un gesto de haberle gustado ese mimo.

...


	3. Primera Cita

Shikadai pasó los brazos por detrás de su nuca. Recostado de aquella pared, esperaba paciente a Boruto, quien llevaba ya diez minutos de retraso, aunque no se extrañaba, él siempre era así.

Fue cuando lo vio cruzar la calle con una sonrisa de culpabilidad.

—Perdón, pero me quede dormido, cuando levante ya eran la 1 pm.

—Tu irresponsabilidad no tiene límites — le mira resignado, para al instante sonríe —. Ya tengo reservado los boletos de la película, solo falta ir por las botanas, pide tú y yo pagó — Boruto asiente y se dirigen a comprar.

Al llegar Boruto señala el tablero del frente.

—Combo 4 — el empleado asiente y le prepara una bandeja con todo el contenido del combo; tres bolsas de cotufas, dos refrescos, dos perros calientes, una bolsa de gomitas, y un chocolate galak.

Shikadai paga y se dirigen a la fila para entregar sus boletos.

Boruto mira de reojo a Shikadai una vez sentados en sus puestos, y la película casi llegando a su mitad.

Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado al pensar en lo que haría a continuación. Desde anoche solo pensó en ello, en que él quería tener su primer movimiento con Shikadai.

Ser el primero en mimarlo.

Extiende su mano y la pasa por debajo, del posa brazos, para tomar la de Shikadai, quien se sobresalto al instante y le miro de inmediato sorprendido.

Boruto miraba hacia la gran pantalla, parecía relajado pero su corazón solo latía fuertemente. Shikadai baja su mirada y mira sus manos unidas. Sentía un cosquilleo en la suya. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado encantador.

Terminó sonriendo con satisfacción y solo volvió a mirar hacia la gran pantalla.

Ambos aprietan sus manos fuertemente unidas.

Y en lo que quedaba de la película, no se soltaron en ningún momento.

Al atardecer ambos caminaban ya de regreso a sus casas, fue que en un callejón conocido, cerca de la residencia donde vivían, Shikadai lo empuja hacia ahí y lo aprisiona contra la pared.

— ¿Te gusta aprisionarme no? — Boruto le mira juguetón.

—Nunca pensé que harías algo como esto — él toma su mano de nuevo y la alza a la altura de sus ojos. Boruto se sonroja —. Digo, me ha gustado. Pero me has sorprendido, no creía tomaras el primer movimiento del día entre ambos.

—Puede ser muy osado si quiero, y lo sabes — ambos se miran fijamente, sus rostro estaban muy cerca, podían sentir la respiración del otro.

Y fue casi que se dieron un beso, fue casi que sus labios se iban a rozar por primera vez, pero bendito teléfono los había interrumpido, y Shikadai se aleja dos pasos para poder atender.

—Quizás para la próxima — susurra Boruto, quien de nuevo sorprendiéndolo ese día, le da un beso por debajo de su cuello para luego salir corriendo, dejando a un exaltado Shikadai con el teléfono reventando en su mano.

Boruto sonríe a medida que avanzaba.

Dos movimientos, había tenido dos movimientos con él en su primera cita.


	4. Primer beso

Con las manos en sus bolsillos y un aspecto despreocupado recostado de aquella pared, Shikadai mira a Boruto jugar baloncesto. Sonríe como nota dos puntos, y hace un gesto de victoria discreto. Nota que un pequeño niño a su lado le mira raro, pero él solo se hace el desentendido.

Al terminar el entrenamiento, Boruto se acerca a banca para tomar una toalla y cercar su sudor, en eso nota su presencia y sonriendo se acerca rápido alzando su mano.

— ¡Shikadai! — y como su mente tuviera controlado que recordar, su osadía de hace días llega a ella y hace que sus mejillas se calientes al terminar de acercarse, pero sin dejar la sonrisa de lado—. Viniste.

— Te dije vendría. Estuvo rudo ¿no?

— Nada que yo no pueda aguantar — guiña un ojo. Shikadai se sonroja involuntariamente y solo le dedico una suave sonrisa—. Iré a ducharme, solo hay dos regaderas, así que aguanta — se aleja tomando su bolso del banco en el proceso.

Shikadai suspiró, fue el ultimo en ingresar, así que sería el ultimo en salir.

Una extraña sonrisita apreció de pronto en sus labios.

...

Boruto quitó su ropa sudada y abrió la regadera, era el ultimo que quedaba en el cuarto de baño. Podría haberse bañado en su casa, pero en realidad tenía pensando invitar a Shikadai a comer y pasear en el parque luego del entrenamiento, y no quería sentirse pegajoso u oler mal a su lado.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y recostó la frente de la pared. Eso que sentía por Shikadai, que al principio no entendió pero ni le molesto, crecía cada vez más y más en su pecho. Y le gustaba que fuera así.

Aun recordaba cuando lo abrazó como más que un amigo, y beso en su mejilla por primera vez.

Y ese día que casi se besan...

Suspiró, sintiéndose algo excitado de pronto.

Se echó jabón y sacó con el agua rápidamente, al estar listo cierra la llave y sale para ubicarse en frente a un banco donde dejó su bolso, saca una muda nueva de ropa y la toalla enroscada en su cintura la quita para pasarla por su cuerpo.

Se coloca su ropa interior y los pantalones, cuando va a tomar la camisa siente que algo lo jala desde atrás, y cuando lo gira mira sorprendido a un Shikadai, quien sonrosado le mirada agitado.

Cuando quiso decir algo, ni le dio tiempo a Boruto. Shikadai lo arrinconó contra la pared y sin más miramientos aprisionó sus labios contra los de un absorto Boruto.

Quién por nada del mundo espero ocurriera.

¿Le sorprendió? obvio si.

¿Le molesto? obvio no.

¿Le gusto? obvio eso era un sí, no, más bien le fascino a su cuerpo. Había cerrado sus ojos y pasando su brazos por su espalda correspondió al beso, que el azabache de pronto volvió demandante.

Ambos no eran muy expertos, ambos eran unos muchachos de casi veinte años que ni habían dado un beso tan apasionar como ese. Así que si, estaba siendo mucho mejor de lo que pensaron sería alguna vez el primer beso entre ambos.

Al separarse, ambos se miran agitados y sonrosados hasta las orejas, y sin despejar los ojos del otro.

— Me descobre tu osadía de hace dos días — habla juguetón y sonríe de lado.

Boruto solo parpadea absorto, pero en sus iris se reflejaba lo encantado que lo dejó.

Y ríe al final.

Ambos ríen al final por su pronta felicidad.

...

El próximo es el ultimo : ( Como un pequeño epilogo


	5. Primer te amo

Mantenía sus ojos cerrados disfrutando del sonido del mar, la sombra de la hoja de palmera se reflejaba en su rostro, y fue cuando sintió el calor de alguien a su lado que los abrió. Sonrío al ver a quien sabia sería su compañero de vida, acostarse a su lado en aquella hamaca y a la vez extenderle una botella de soju.

— Llevas toda la mañana recostada afuera — recuesta su cabeza en su hombro—. Shikadai.

— Dormir al aire libre puede ser de lo más rico — responde — . Y que estés a mi lado, siempre hará mucho mejor las cosas, Boruto.

Sus mejillas se sonrojan y solo traga de su botella de soju. Y Shikadai ríe, puede que Boruto fuera atrevido y descarado cuando quisiese, pero no evitaba que se apenara tras sus mimos de improvisto.

Aun recordaba aquel día como se atrevió a finalmente robarle un beso en aquel cuarto de baño. Ahora él se sonrojo pero lo miro de nuevo de reojo. De eso hace un año. Un año que paso casi de todo, como la primera negativa de los padres de Shikadai al confesar lo de ellos, pero que a los días terminaron aceptándolo. Los de Boruto no fueron tan exagerados.

Algunas discusiones por inseguridad que sentían de momentos.

Pero ambos logrando salir de todo ello juntos.

Ahora disfrutando de las vacaciones de los estudios en la casa de playa de los padres de Boruto.

— Hima llamó hace rato, tiene pensando venir con Kawaki mañana — hace un mohín —. Maldito delincuente, roba hermanas.

— No puede ser que aun no aceptes al tipo — Shikadai ríe y lo rodea con sus brazos —. Realmente se ve que adora a tu hermana. A mi me cae bien, y si Hima es feliz pues yo lo acepto sin tanta traba como tú.

— Siempre defiendes a Kawaki, deberías estar de mi lado — le mira receloso haciendo que esté suelte la carcajada. Entonces lo toma de una mejilla y da un beso que Boruto intensifica de inmediato, pero que el Nara corta para mirarlo directamente y sin titubear decir:

— Yo te he demostrado que te amo solo a ti — ambos se sonrojaran y Shikadai le da una palmadita en la mejilla con firmeza pero sin lastimarlo —. Así que deja los celos. Que fui yo quien tuve que dar el primer paso, temiendo que me dejaras de hablar, para que esto pasara — le señala acusador y Boruto se hace el ofendido.

— ¿Y quien dice que estoy celoso? — mira aun lado como un niño pequeño.

Shikadai solo ríe irónico y menciona que tratara de seguir su siesta.

Ni paso un minuto cuando...

— Shikadai

— ¿Qué? — murmura igual casi dormido.

— Yo te amo, mucho más.

Shikadai sonrió y su corazón bombardeo con fuerza, sintiéndose muy feliz. Era la primera vez que él se lo decía. Boruto lo apretó más a él y sonrío emocionado de finalmente habérselo dicho, y es que al final nunca se cansaría de pensar todo había sido mucho mejor de lo que pensaron.

FIN

Muchas gracias por seguir esta corta historia! Es mi primer fic Yaoi y con esta hermosa Shipp, así que se que no ha sido lo mejor, pero aun así ame como quedó 💕


End file.
